So, I Hear the Malfoys Have a Thing for Gryffindors
by invisibleCheshire
Summary: Draco has a twin sister? In Ravenclaw? Who's trying to set him up with Harry Potter? While also trying to set herself up with Fred Weasley? Read to find out what kind of AU-ness ensues. Drarry and Fred/OC
1. In Which Bernadette Has a Plan

**Chapter One**

**In Which Bernadette has a Plan**

* * *

**An: I don't own harry potter or any of the characters except, of course, my OC Bernadette Malfoy. I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

"Oh my god, Draco, stare much?" I slap the back of his head as I catch up with my twin brother.

"What the hell are you talking about, Bernie?" He scowls back at me. _Yup that's my brother._

"Draco, please stop the bullshit. We both know you've been staring at potter's ass for a good twenty minutes now. "This time it was Draco's turn to slap me.

"Will you shut up about this already? How many god damn times do i have to tell you that .Girls."

"Please, Draco," I'm so exasperated at this point. Why can't he just admit it to me already? I'm his _twin sister_. He can tell me. But he won't, and it makes me so mad. I would tell _him._ "Look I know that's not true. And it's fine okay? I promise. You don't tell mum and dad that I like muggles why would I tell them you like guys? And I won't tell anyone else either. And you _know _it's cool with me, so why do you still pretend you aren't attracted to potter?" I'm starting to get heated, so it's lucky that it's just me and him now. Everyone else is at lunch.

Draco stares at me coldly. "Go to eat lunch with your table, Bernie, and leave me the fuck alone. I'm going to the dungeons where you can't bother me." With that, he headed off towards his common room.

I call after him, "you can hide it from yourself but not from me. I'm your _twin, _Draco, I can tell!" He doesn't turn back, but I can tell he's pissed. Well guess what, Draco? I am too. I storm up to the Ravenclaw common room where I collapse into one of the giant blue armchairs. Talking to my brother these days exhausts me. I do love him, but recently he's been quite frustrating. I'm trying to blame his pent up sexual frustration and his god awful Slytherin mates instead of him, but sometimes it's hard.

"You missed a great lunch today, Bernie." Luna says gliding into the common room a few other Ravenclaws trailing along behind her.

I let out a long sigh. "Blame Draco."

Luna plopped down in the armchair next to mine. "Are you till still fighting about the gay thing?"

"All the time. I don't get why he can't just tell me?"

"Maybe you should let him be?" She offers up. "I mean I guess it's hard for him to admit. Just let him figure it out by himself, and don't keep bugging him."

"Alright."

The two of us just sit there in our armchairs for a while. We don't talk, but honestly this isn't such a strange occurrence in the Ravenclaw common room. Here silences are appreciated, and they're not awkward at all. Ravenclaws tend to be a rather introverted bunch. As a rule, we don't have much to say, but we do have a lot to think about. So, silences are common: they just mean we're thinking.

Right now I'm thinking about my brother. Luna's probably thinking about nargals. Either that, or she's working on her hangover cure. People tend to think Luna's crazy, but really she's just extremely smart. She's been working on figuring out how to invent a potion to cure hangovers for a month now. I don't think I've ever seen her so stumped.

_What to do about my brother? What to do? What to do? Well Luna's usually right about things, so I should probably listen to her, and not bug him about it, but I can tell he's really upset about his life right now. I mean, I would be to if I was Draco Malfoy and I had a thing for Harry Potter. Though I think it's mostly a physical attraction…I mean he still hates Harry right? So maybe he just needs to hook up with Harry to get it out of his system! And maybe Luna's potion just needs some salamander tails!_

"I've got it!" I slam my hand down on the plush arm of my blue chair as I say it.

Luna looks up and shakes her head knowingly, "no," she explains "I've already tried salamander tails."

I give her a funny look, but sometimes it's better not to ask with Luna, and just let her do her thing…as strange as that thing may be. "Oh, well then I have an idea for how to help my brother."

Luna doesn't respond, but looks at me inquisitively.

I'm excited about my plan, so I rush my words. "Wehavetogethimandharrytohookup."

"Bernie," I think I see Luna roll her eyes a little, but I doubt it, because she's way too nice for that. "One, how do you plan to do this if Harry's not gay, would never go near Draco with a ten foot pole, and your brother's got himself convinced that he's straight?" Damn. She was right, as usual. What kind of Ravenclaw was I? I hadn't actually thought of any idea at all. So much for my brilliant plan. Luna stares at me with her gigantic blue eyes, and continues on, "and two, not to be rude, but your brother can be kind of mean, especially to Harry and his friends. Don't you think it'll just get worse?"

I sigh. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. "Yeah… I guess you're right. I like Harry. And Hermione, even if she can be a bit annoying. And Ron's a prat, but I'll excuse him because of his brother." I've been obsessed with Fred Weasley since I had detention with him in third year. Now it was my fifth year, his seventh, and my love for him had only grown. Luna had to physically restrain me last year at the yule ball when he showed up looking great in brand new dress robes with Angelina Johnson.

Luna and I sat in silence for a bit longer. Then I heard her sigh. I guess it's not just me who's been sighing recently. "Well," she starts "I guess we can figure something out…"


	2. In Which Draco has a Realization

**Chapter Two**

**In Which Draco has a Realization**

* * *

**AN: Again, sad as I am to admit it, I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any of the characters except my own Bernadette Malfoy.**

* * *

**Draco's Point of View**

I race away from my sister down to the Slytherin common room for some alone time. Why'd she have to be so annoying? Ever since we came to Hogwarts she's been really weird. She became friends with that Loony Lovegood, took muggle studies (if father ever found out, I don't think she would still be alive), and now she thinks I'm gay. Not only does she think I'm gay, but she thinks I'm gay for _Harry Bloody Potter. _The idea tastes so foul as it forms in my mind that my nose crinkles up in disgust. I sigh as I reach my dorm room and flop down on my neatly made green and silver bed.

The thing is, as annoying and awful as my sister can be…well…she's my sister, and my father _has _always told me that blood is the most important thing, and well it might be a twin thing, but I can't stand fighting with her. I absolutely have got to think of a way to get her off my back. Maybe if I could tell her about a girl I've liked or something. I sit up on my bed and try to think.

_Hmmm. Pansy? I _did _take her to the Yule Ball last year, after all…but, well…really, Pansy's just a friend, and she reminds me a little too much of my sister sometimes. Millicent? No. she's fine, but I've definitely never had a thing for her, and you can be rest assured I never will. _One by one, I go through all the Slytherin girls. And then the Ravenclaw girls. And then the Gryffindor girls. And then even the Hufflepuff girls. _Crap. There aren't any decent girls at Hogwarts. Now how am I going to convince my sister? I've really got to prove to her I'm not damn well gay. _

I sigh and roll back into a comfortable lying down position on my bed. I can hear some of my mates coming back from lunch. Crabbe and Goyle will have been too stupid and absorbed with their food to even notice I was gone, but Pansy will be wondering where I've been. I don't really feel like talking to her right now though. Damn. If my sister wasn't the one causing me all this trouble I'd have talked to her about what to do. She's a Ravenclaw, so she tends to be smart about these things. Not that I'm not smart, of course. In fact, I could probably give just as good advice as she could. Being a Ravenclaw doesn't really mean anything anyway. I mean just look at that Loony Lovegood Bernie always hangs around. _She's _not mentally gifted. Mentally insane maybe, but not mentally gifted.

So I rack my brain and try to think of what my sister would tell me to do, but the only advice of hers I can remember that would even remotely apply to my situation is to sleep on it. I check my schedule for today, and see that I have no classes till Potions with the Ravenclaws at two, so I decide to follow this advice and take a nap. This better give me some freaking fantastic idea though, because I really don't want to have to replay the fight with Bernie for the fifth time this week. I'm actually pretty tired …

_Where am I? _It's so dark in here. I can't see anything except a light in the distance.

As the light comes closer I realize it's a patronus.

A patronus in the shape of a…stag? That's strange. I don't know anyone who has a stag patronus.

The stag is less than a foot away from me right now, but it's still moving at the same speed as before.

Closer and closer and closer…

Until it passes right through me. The feeling sends shivers down my spine, but not in the bad way. In a tingling, happy, and exciting way.

I spin around to try and follow after the stag, but it's not there anymore. In its place is a human figure walking away from me.

I squint, trying to make out the shape. It's defiantly a boy, but do I know him. I look at the figures outline: tall and skinny, with what looks like a head of pretty messy hair…

I wake up abruptly and open my eyes to the empty common room around me, only to realize that I've been dreaming.

_Oh fuck. What if my sister is right?_

* * *

**AN: Sorry the chapter's so short! I had an idea to make it longer, but then when I got to this last line, it just seemed right to end it here.**


	3. In Which Bernadette has Some Fun

**Chapter Three**

**In Which Bernadette Has Some Fun**

* * *

**AN: No Matter how many Dudley-esque fits I've thrown, my parents still won't buy me **_**Harry Potter**_**, so pretty much everything that I'm writing except the plot and Bernadette Malfoy, belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks for nothing mom and dad. Also much thanks to my reviewers, Alice and Potterwatcher. ****Oh, and I know that they make Amortentia in their 6th year, but I had to include it, because it just fit so well with my story. **

* * *

**Bernadette's Point of View**

Luna and I are lying on the floor of her dorm room mapping out our plan of attack. Well we're trying to. I've got my music book out, and I'm secretly composing. Luna's got her sketch book, and she's doodling again. With a pair like us we'll probably never get anything done.

Although to be fair, we have made a bit of progress. Luna has decided that she's tired of hearing my lovesick fantasies about me and Fred Weasley, so to quote her precise words "if we're going to set one Malfoy up with a Gryffindor, we might as well do the same for the other."

And hey, I don't mind.

The real problem in our plan so far has been coming up with a way to get either of them anywhere near either of us. The thing about Gryffindors, as beautiful as some of them (particularly those with red hair) may be, they also happen to hate Slytherins. And it doesn't matter that I'm in Ravenclaw, because to them all Malfoys are the same.

Luna and I have been in this position now for a half an hour now. We only have about twenty minutes of free time left till I've got to go to potions with the Slytherins. That means facing my brother. Ugg. So far, I've composed most of the exposition of my Sonota, Luna's added two new pages of drawings to her sketchbook, and the piece of parchment on which we were supposed to be figuring out the semantics of our grand plan has only one line written down: 1) Find out if Harry is gay.

Yes, yes I know: Bloody fantastic plan we've got there, but it's proving to be quite difficult. Every time I have a plan, Luna shoots it down with her logic and reasoning. For example, I'll say "I've got it Luna! Armotentia!"

To which she'll respond "Bernie, I know you don't like potions, but have you been listening at all? Amortentia causes obsessive infatuation. It's extremely disturbing, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to give that to Harry or Fred… We're looking for something more…romantic."

See how hard it is? I'm almost done with the exposition now, there are just a few notes I need to tweak, and I'm concentrating so hard on it when Luna says "we could try asking?"

Her words startle me out of my musical daze and I jump a little before responding, "what?"

"Asking Harry. If he's gay."

"No. No way. Absolutely not. As if Harry doesn't think badly enough of me already without me going around asking if he's gay. And besides he wouldn't tell me even if he was."

"Well then what about Parvati? She went to the Yule Ball with him last year."

Actually this isn't a bad idea at all, and at least we'd make _some _progress. "Okay, I've got potions now, so I could ask Padma to ask her twin. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Maybe you should try to pay a little attention in potions," Luna teases.

I grin back at her "Yeah, right."

And with that I'm off to class. I'm so dreading having to ignore my brother in potions today as he continues to make a mess of his life, that I purposely take three trick staircases on my way to the dungeons, just so that I can be sure not to run into my brother.

I hate to perpetuate twin stereotypes with silly ideas like that we can share each other's' dreams, or finish each other's' sentences, but sometimes Draco and I have these moments, and I can't help, but admit they must be twin moments. Of course, the one time I'm trying to avoid my brother rather than find him, he ends up taking the exact same convoluted route past the Transfiguration room. For a moment, as we see each other, we seem to forget that we're fighting, and I grin, shaking my head, as we both say at the same time "It must be a twin thing."

Unfortunately, we both quickly remember our fight when a group of rowdy Gryffindors trample towards us, probably running late for their Transfiguration class.

Now, I'm a fairly modest person, and I'll never say I deserve to be in Ravenclaw: all my housemates are far far more intelligent than I. However, now and then I do have a stroke of pure genius. And today seemed to be my lucky day, because just as Harry Potter and his cohorts approached, my mind started to spark. Without even thinking twice I whip out my wand and slow down so that I am standing directly behind my brother, waiting for Harry to come just a little bit closer…aaaaannnddd….

"Accio Harry Potter," I whisper so quietly that not even Draco who is an inch away from me can hear. Now just to see if it works.

Perfect.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere the merry band of Gryffindors breaks apart, some of the boys in the front of the group falling to the floor, as the boy who lives shoots straight toward me and my brother.

I'm biting my lip so hard, that my mouth begins to fill with that metallicy taste of blood, but I keep biting, because it's all I can do not to fall to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter.

The look on both Harry and Draco's faces as they realized what was happening and Potter slammed straight into my both livid and secretly delighted brother, both of them crashing to the ground, is way more than I had ever hoped for. And the satisfaction I feel as I notice Draco subtly breathing in, trying to get a good whiff of Harry's neck and chest, before it leaps off him angrily, was worth the look of pure hatred I received from him shortly after.

As much as I do want to see Harry and his mates, who never even noticed me, pummel Draco, I don't really want to be pummeled myself by my brother, which will surely be the consequence for sticking around. And besides I don't want Snape taking any more points from Ravenclaw for my being late.

So I run away from the scene of the crime as quickly as I can while laughing harder than I think I ever have before…well, there was that one time when Luna got _really _hammered.

I'm still laughing when I slip into class, taking a seat next to Padma. She's a little surprised by this, since pretty much my only friends are Luna and Draco, but she doesn't say anything. While Snape's going on about some potion or the other, I lean over and whisper to Padma. "Hey, your sister went to the Yule Ball with Harry right?"

Padma looks surprised, and raises an eye brown. Damn, I wish I could do that…It's not like I've practiced it in front of the mirror before… okay fine maybe I have, but-"Yeah," Padma responds waking me out of my shamefully jealous thoughts "Why? Are _you _interested? Because, honestly don't waste your time, my sister said he was the worst date she's ever had, and I can testify to that, because I went with that idiot Ron Weasley. I swear he's got a thing for that Granger girl. Honestly, he spent half the night talking about her dress and her date and her hair, and, according to Parvati, Harry wasn't much better. She thinks he might be gay for Ron, or something the way he followed Weasley around constantly grumbling to him in the corner instead of dancing with my sister." _Score. I've got some fantastic information, and I seem to have made a new friend._

I'm whispering my thanks to Padma when two eventful things happen making my day even better.

Draco walks into potions late looking extremely confused, disgruntled, and flushed.

Snape announces that today in class we'll be making…Amortentia.


	4. In Which Draco has to Face the Facts

**Chapter Four**

**In Which Draco has to Face the Facts**

* * *

**AN: Wow. Two updates in one day! I think the snow's got me inspired. Hope you like this chapter, and much thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviews. You know the drill: Don't own the magical world that is **_**Harry Potter**_**, don't own the characters except for Bernadette, and still don't own a pet dragon.**

* * *

**Draco's Point of View **

It takes me a whole twenty minutes to calm down enough to realize that the dream I had was probably just due to my sister's incessant nagging. She obviously planted the idea in my head in such a way that I was subconsciously thinking about it, no matter how ridiculous or unfounded that idea was.

With that comforting knowledge in mind, I decide to leave for potions so that I can take some kind of long way around the school to get to class, just so I can avoid seeing my sister on the way.

Of course, with the way my day has been going so far, it would be just my luck that I would end up seeing my sister take the exact same convoluted route as me. Although I'm still pissed as shit, I can't help but see the humor in the situation and call out to her "it must be a twin thing." Just as she says the same to me. We must really be on the same brain wave today, what with my dreaming about her little fantasies and her taking my path to class.

Whatever, I was still mad at her, and I am reminded of this by the very cause of our sibling trouble: Harry Potter.

He and his obnoxious group of filthy little friends are obviously headed to the Transfiguration classroom Bernie and I are standing outside of. I sneer at the way they all surround Harry like some sort of jewel that needs protecting. _How very nice of them. _I hope you can hear the sarcasm dripping even in my thoughts. God, those Grffindors really get on my last nerve.

I'm so caught up in my Grffindor-loathing thoughts that I don't notice my sister slip away behind me and take out her wand until it's too late, and Harry Potter is already on top of me.

That's right Harry. Effing. Potter. Is on top of me, Draco Malfoy. And it's all thanks to that bitch I've got for a sister. She thought it would be funny to _accio_ that wanker over to me, so that we both fall to the ground, and I'm sure, in her mind, start having hot gay sex. God, she really is messed up.

But strangely enough, I'm not totally livid with her right now. The only thing I can actually concentrate on is Harry's chest steadily rising and falling on top of my own. He's so shocked and confused at what just happened that he doesn't move. He hasn't seen my sister, which means he and his Gryffindor mates will probably take it out on me.

But I'm not worried. Harry's chest rising and falling, rising and falling…it's…calming.

He's landed on me in such a way that the very top of his chest, where it meets his neck, is pressed up against my nose, and I smell him with every intake of breath. _He smells like treacle tart…and the fresh wood of a broomstick…and sweat, but not in a disgusting body-odor way—whoah, Draco, what the hell are you thinking. You're acting like you've got a think for Harry…err, Potter, or something. _I shake these thoughts out of my head and shoot my worst glare at my sister, who slips away just as the chosen one jumps off me. _So much for having my back, sis, I'll be sure to return the favor._

Potter looks confused, angry too, but mostly confused. His mates, on the other hand, the barbarians that they are, are just about ready to kill me. It's a good thing I'm quick with my wand.

But in the end it's Potter who stops them from spreading my limbs across the school, not my wand. He puts up a hand and says, "come on guys. If Malfoy wants me all over him, whatever, that's his problem," there's a chorus of roaring laughter from his fellow Gryffindors, and my already tomato red face becomes even brighter. "Anyway," Potter continues, "McGonagall will be furious if we're late."

_Oh crap. That's right I had potions. Better run. I like having Snape on my good side. _

When I finally do arrive at potions, I'm totally out of breath, flustered and late. Not like my usual self at all, so I'm especially embarrassed when I open the big wooden doors into the potions classroom just in time to hear Snape announce, "We'll be making Amortentia in class today, students."

Great. That's exactly what I need today. Why does it suddenly feel like love is the main subject on everyone's mind?

My sister has brewed a perfect batch of the potion much to Snape's delight. I don't know how she does it. I know for a fact that she hates potions, and hasn't even opened her text book once this year, yet she still manages to produce flawless work. I bet she doesn't even know what Amortentia does… well I guess that's why she's a Ravenclaw, and I'm a Slytherin.

I watch with carefully narrowed eyes as my sister takes a deep sniff of her potion, apparently finding out what her true love smells like, or something. She's grinning when she finally pulls the flask away from her nose and I can hear her say "Sugar, fireworks, and…" she momentarily lifts the bottle back to her nose before finishing, "something homely…like yarn, maybe?" She catches me watching her before I have time to look away and grins broadly obviously smug about her recent little scheme. "Oi, Draco, come over here and see what _yours_ smells like."

At first I'm torn. I _do_ want to know what the potion would smell like to me, but I _don't _want to give my sister the satisfaction of my coming to her… on the other hand, this could be the perfect opportunity to prove to her I'm not gay, because I bet the potion will smell like flowers or something, to me. _What the hell, I'm never going to brew my own anyway. _So I amble over to where Bernie is sitting, and without saying a word to her grab the flask off her desk, pull out the cork, and hold it up to my nose.

"Well?" She demands.

The scent of the potion is mesmerizing. It's familiar and new and enticing all at once.

I try to make out the distinct smells

_Treacle tart…_

_ Something woody…like a broomstick?_

_ And…is that sweat?_

_Oh… _

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _


	5. In Which Bernadette Has an Encounter

**Chapter Five**

**In Which Bernadette Has an Encounter**

* * *

**AN: Hello, Loves, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not the best, but I'm having a bit of a block right now, and I wanted to get some Bernadette/Fred action rolling. If you have any ideas or things you want to see happen let me know! And once again, I don't own _Harry Potter_, because, sadly, I'm not J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Today has been a fantastic day. My little idea involving Draco and his little crush, worked wonderfully, and I can't wait to tell Luna all about it. If only she could have seen Draco lean into Potter's neck in that far from disinterested way.

And then there was the Amortentia. For one, it was fantastic smelling like all my favorite things: sugar and fireworks and something that smelled like a warm home. Not like the cold marble manor I live in, but something warm like a wool knit sweater. Not that I have one, but if I did, I imagine it would smell like that. But the best part of Potions today was the look on Draco's face when he smelled the Amortentia for himself. It was one of pure enticement, and then pure horror as he smashed the bottle down, away from his nose, as quickly as possible. The only explanation I can think of is that Draco found himself smelling something that reminded him of Potter. He can't possibly keep denying his feelings now. Though, my brother's stubborn enough that he'll probably keep fighting with me about this for the rest of his life.

I am so preoccupied and excited about my success that I barge straight into someone knocking us both over, and sending pages of my music sheets flying all over the place. _Oh God, I'll never get them all back and in order, _I think as I start to crawl around on my hands and knees picking up furiously scribbled notes on torn up parchment.

"Oi, watch where you're going next time!"

_Oh no. _I look up to see the frustratingly handsome figure of Fred Weasley looming over me. _Well, there goes my good day. Bloody hell, why did it have to be him? _I'm fairly certain my cheeks are a neon shade of red as I stutter an apology. _God, I'm worse than Draco. _He's so pretty standing before me. Tall and lanky, his slim face punctuated with just the perfect number of freckles and his hair that shockingly vibrant red. He's wearing jeans and a huge wool sweater with the letter G on it. I laugh inwardly at this. I wonder what he's up to, since it can't be anything within Hogwarts' rule book if he's wearing muggle clothes. I wish I could ask him what he's planning.

To my surprise, Fred meets my eyes and even accepts my apology. "Alright, alright. No need to get so flustered. Here I'll help you." He bends down to grab a piece of parchment that had landed on his shoe. I'm totally engrossed with watching him move, and have forgotten about my scattered music. I watch him smoothly swoop down to lift my paper up to his gorgeous blue eyes in one single, controlled movement. I notice the twinkle in his eye as he prepares to embarrass me by reading it. I see his face change completely into one of confusion and mistrust. _Fuck what did he see? I hope to god it's not one of father's letters.__  
_

"So, what's a Malfoy doing taking Muggle Studies?"

"Huh?" He's picked up my Muggle Studies homework. _Oh thank God! __He's picked up my Muggle Studies homework. _I want to laugh and cry and kiss him right now, I'm so relieved: It could have been so much worse. Instead I say " Oh, uh, yeah. Muggles are cool." _What the actual fuck, Bernadette? "Muggles are cool? Muggles are cool?" I honestly could not have said anything lamer than "Muggles are cool."_

Fred is smirking, and oh god, it doesn't matter that he's also looking at me like I should be in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's, because that smile...I would shag that smile. Sadly it breaks as he opens his mouth to say "And does father know that his little princess is taking Muggle Studies?"

_"_Well, I'm still alive aren't I? No. He doesn't know. I'm quite good at transfiguration, so every time the reports come home, I transfigure the ink to say "Divination" instead of Muggle Studies, before mum or dad can get to it." I manage to get out an interesting and comprehensible sentence with out stuttering, phew.

And he laughs. _He laughs._ I take a minute to revel in the fact that I made him laugh. I made Fred Weasley expert pranker and joker laugh. It is an absolutely beautiful laugh too... like his smile, if I could, I would shag that laugh.

"You'll have to teach me that one. Could come in use." He hands me back my Muggle Studies homework. And returns to the floor to help me collect my parchment. I've got most of them, but there are still a few lying around the hall.

"Only if you teach me how you make the Puking Pastille antidotes. Luna's working on a hangover cure." Was this actually happening? Was I actually having some semblance of a conversation with Fred Weasley? Without completely loosing my wits?

Fred raises an eyebrow at me, and it doesn't even bother me that I can't do it, because I'm overjoyed at the reactions I'm getting out of him. I can tell he's a little shocked, but very impressed. "Hangover cure? I'll be needing some of that too. But hey, I didn't know you studious types were big drinkers."

"Only at parties."

"How come I never get invited to these Ravenclaw parties?" _Oh God, are we flirting? _I don't have much experience, so maybe it's not flirting, but I sure hope it is. "Hey, what's this?" He's waving the last of my music sheets in his hand, as if he's never seen anything like it before. _Oh good, that's that concerto I've been looking for._

"It's...uh...music." I whip it out of his hands as I say this. Why does it make me feel so vulnerable to have him looking at my music? He doesn't even know what the notes are, but it still feels like he's reading my diary.

Thankfully, Fred doesn't acknowledge my sudden hostility, and comments "music, huh? Hey, I'd say that's pretty... oh I don't know...cool?" Even when it's making fun of my earlier idiocy, the sound of that laugh is better than any concerto I could ever write.

I groan, fully aware of how red my cheeks are and decide to end it before things get worse. "Okay that's the last of my parchment. Sorry for running into you like that. I'll see you later, Fred Weasley." _What the hell? Why did I say his full name? It just slipped out. Ahh he probably thinks I'm so weird. I really have to get out-_

A hand grabbing my elbow interrupts my thoughts. I assume Draco must have found me by now at the suddenness and sharpness with which I've been grabbed until I realize it has to be Fred, because there's no way anyone could have got here so quickly and without my noticing.

Fred's voice is all seriousness. It's a little eerie to see him change so quickly from his usual joking, laughing, pranking self into this now rigid and quiet guy, as he whispers, "How do you know I'm Fred?"


	6. In Which Draco has a Good Sulk

**Chapter Six**

**In Which Draco Has a Good Sulk**

**AN: Hi, readers. Sorry for not updating in a while, but school can be a struggle, as can writers block. As for the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, I don't own it. JKR and Warner Bros. Do.**

I am lying on my bed in the dungeons, trying desperately to convince myself that my sister's armortentia was wrong, and ignoring Blaise and Theo speculating on what's eating at me. Eventually, though, they give up and decide to head to the common room. God those two are so loud, that as they crash out of our dorm I can hear them telling Pansy that I've been sulking again. I roll my eyes. Not sulking just… brooding? Damn, that's not much better is it?

Pansy is up next to my bed moments later, as I knew she would be. That bitch can be too controlling sometimes.

"Get up, Draco. Let's go for a walk."

"No thanks, Pansy."

"Draco Malfoy, get up this instant, or I will tell your father about you and your sister's little deal."

I narrow my eyes, knowing full well that Pansy always means what she says. Weighing my options, I decide that going for a walk with Pansy might be only marginally better than having my sister, my father, and Pansy stark-raving mad at me.

Pansy drags me out of the dungeons before she demands to know what is wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Pansy."

"Goddammit, Draco, do we have to go through this every time? Why do you have to be so bloody temperamental?"

I am affronted by this. "I am not temperamental." I growl at Pansy.

"Oh come off it. Everyone knows you are, just tell me what the hell is bothering you this time and everything will be over much sooner."

Pansy has been getting tiring lately. She keeps insisting that I'm moody, and that I need to talk to her. Yeah, I need to talk to her like wizards need muggles.

"Just bugger off, Pansy, it's none of your business." I realize now that Pansy Parkinson knows how to work me. She has been handling me for too long, because she obviously knew that she could work me up enough to admit that there was something bothering me after all. "Crafty Bastard," I mutter under my breath when I realize this. Pansy pays no attention.

"So you do have something on your mind!"

I don't say anything so Pansy decides to be annoying. She begins to prod me and says "Draco," over and over and over. Finally I snap, and I stop abruptly to turn to her to yell something about how she's just as bad as my sister, when something, or rather someone bumps into me. I snap around as I can hear the scrambling person stepping back, and am shocked to find no one there.

"What the fuck? Who's there?"

Pansy obviously didn't notice the offender, because she starts to say "Draco, there's noth—" but I cut her off by raising my non-wand arm to her mouth.

"Homono Revealo," I cast, flicking my wand. And then, there, right in front of me, there is a glowing shape indicating a human. Except, there is no human there.

"What the hell?"

As Pansy voices both hers and my own confusion I reach out to push at the glowing shape, which tries, and fails, to move out of my way. I give it a good shove and I both see and hear it fall to the ground.

"Bloody hell!"

"Potter?" Pansy and I say it at the same time recognizing the voice instantaneously. Pansy notices his ankle sticking out from whatever is making him invisible and grabs onto it. She then gives it a mighty pull and manages to bring about have of his body with it. Soon after this, Potter appears quite literally out of thin air.

As Potter appears Pansy wastes no time hexing him with a bat-bogey hex, to which he responds by giving me jelly-legs. NO! Not in _that _way.

I fall to the floor as my knees give way and find myself practically on top of Potter, my head in his lap. I wonder how it is that for the second time today, I've managed to find myself in such close proximities to the Boy Who Lived.

I try to raise my wand to retaliate, but I've lost it in the fall. Suddenly, I am so outraged by all the trouble Potter has caused me lately that even not having a wand can't stop my retaliation. My legs still limp, I hoist myself up with one arm and use the other to swing a punch at a completely shocked Harry Potter. This knocks him out, and before he can get up Pansy hits him with a stunning spell.

I feel exhausted by the fight. Pansy has fixed my legs and brought me back to my empty dorm room, where she is sitting on my bed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She demands.

"What do you mean? You were there. Potter was being a creep, so you hexed him."

Pansy smirks. "Draco, I know you hate Harry Potter, but I have never seen you angry enough at anyone to engage in physical combat. It's very muggle-like." She wrinkles her nose at that last sentence.

"Yeah, well…" _Oh what the hell. She's going to get it out of me sooner or later, might as well cut this short. I'm too tired to argue now. _"My sister's got me all worked up about Potter lately." _Oh God, why do things always come out sounding the exact way I don't want them to sound?_

Pansy narrows her eyes and waits for me to go on.

I sigh. "She thinks I errr… shethinksIhaveathingforPotter."

Pansy takes a minute to dechipher what I have just said, but when she does her whole face lights up and she begins to sputter with laughter. I only glare at her.

"Draco," she manages to get through her giggles. "Do you mean to tell me, that you're more of a Pansy than I am?"


End file.
